freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Frankenskippy
Logo: We pan out of a tombstone in a graveyard at night. FrankenSkippy, a monster with a wolf's tail, jumps out and mutters "FrankenSkippy, FrankenSkippy" in a voice not unlike Frankenstein. FrankenSkippy then pulls his heart (shaped like an M) out. We see some brief close-up shots of his head and heart before the logo cuts back to the original camera position. FrankenSkippy then says "FrankenSkippy's coming..for..YOOOOOU!" He slaps his tail at the screen, which then cuts to an x-ray of his heart before he pulled it out, this time with "TV" bones hanging in front of it. The heart and bones thus form the "MTV" logo. The words "MUSIC TELEVISION" can also be seen at the bottom of the x-ray. The logo then cuts to FrankenSkippy again, who this time has a chainsaw. He uses the chainsaw to cut the screen in half, which then cuts back to the x-ray again. A flower can be seen growing on the "TV" bones. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare, due to the overall "horror movie monster" theme of the ID. The eponymous character himself and the music can also be considered as quite scary, especially the way FrankenSkippy is animated, however the next one is even worse... WATCH IF YOU DARE Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Metal Leafy Category:Logos that scare Metal Firey Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:M Category:T Category:V Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Danny Phantom Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Disney characters Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Logos that scare Nickelodeon fans Category:Logos that scare NBA teams Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that scare Nicktoons characters Category:Logos that scare Nick Wilde Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Jacob630 Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that scare everybody Category:Logos that makes you kill the extremely scary logo and then get rickrolled Category:Logos that make you HUNGRY Category:Logos that scare Jack Mitchell from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:Logos that scare Officer Judy Hopps Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that could scare TVE's Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Rope Girl Category:Logos that scare Skate Lad Category:Logos that scare Bobby (Bobby's World) Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Metal Flower Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos that used to scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Fat Dog Mendoza Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that make Caillou cry Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:The categories make the rebirth of Hurricane Matthew Category:Logos that scare Team Yey Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that scare Max And Duke s owner